


Soft

by alw0021



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Dancing, Demisexuality, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Drugs, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mind Games, Mindfuck, Obsession, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Sexual Content, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 00:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4585437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alw0021/pseuds/alw0021
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(A sequel of sorts to "Big Eyes") Near and beyond find themselves the day after their first night together. They spend it together reminiscing, piecing together Beyond and L's past relationship, and the relationship between Near and L. A little glimpse of the domestic life and L's side of things. (I suck at summaries)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The room was quiet and still. Morning sun poured over the bed, mapping out the rumpled sheets and casting shadows that looked like grey mountains. The light draped itself over the two figures neither disturbing nor encroaching upon them, so quiet but so loud. That's what woke the boy with the curly snow white hair; that loudness that came from anticipation and from reflection. He thought his ears deceived him. Perhaps, this was war and a mortar had gone off somewhere and this silence, this loud silence, was merely the deafness that accompanies that deadly blast landing too close. In truth, there was a war and he did fight. Now he must decide if he survived unscathed or was he simply a casualty. For he did not win, no, the victor lay beside him. 

His body scarred, maimed. It was a delectable body, strong and muscular. The light illuminated his features and defined the ridges of his abdomen, curve of his ear, and each individual eye lash so black and luscious women would kill for them. He lied there, next to his conqueror and if one would expect him to feel used or shameful then they didn't understand that the heart wants what the heart wants. He wanted to be claimed and used in this way. Their war was never really a war but a game, two parties dancing around each other, calculating, scheming, and cheating. Yes, they both cheated. Near cheated when he used an assignment to get close to the man who he'd longed to be with every night for years. His infatuation had led to encouraging Beyond to cheat and break out of his confined solitude at the Institution. L believed he was safe and Near robbed him of that. He didn't know what would upset him more, that Beyond broke out easily just to go and fuck his successor or that he had obviously always been able to break out and was just waiting. Both would push L and Near felt a twinge of regret. He loved L in the way a child might love an absentee father who died on the job or, scratch that, the way a child loves their uncle who lives a far ways off and they seldom see but hear about all the wonderful things they do and they wish they had a father like him. Near really didn't want to spend more time thinking about L and his feelings. He wanted Beyond to wake up so that they could decide where to go from here.

Beyond was floating between awake and a dream. The white sheets were soft and cool. He thought that it must have been some new bedding the Institution was donated. He pushed his face further into the pillow, smelling crisp clean detergent and sweet vanilla. His long arms felt cramped so he stretched them out, feeling boneless and satisfied. Cracking and popping of vertebrae in the silent room sounded more like the last remnants of gun fire than a body coming to life. He was unnerved by the silence. So much of time was spent blocking out the screams of those around him that his body was alerted and the need for altercation awoke. He stretched further but more cautiously, searching for the metal bars of the old iron bed but instead he was met with pliable flesh, warm and nubile. Shimmering veins of purple and blue spread out underneath the marble landscape of his desires. He was immediately reminded of their previous night. All had been a gradual crescendo to a climactic and euphoric end to their game of cat and mouse. Now they lay in the aftermath with sweet promises made and questions only harsh reality could pose. Where do they go from here? How do you live with or without one another? Beyond, ever sure and reckless as always, broke the silence of the morning by pulling Near closer until he could kiss the tip of his nose. Near's breathing came in shallow and unsure. He was shy and didn't know how things like this worked. Immense onyx eyes peered up through long white lashes into the depths of hell itself but there was no harshness, no anger, no shame, only love and adoration for the one they held so close. They breathed the same air for the longest time, never stirring till the sun's light warmed the room from comfortable to insufferable. Near moved to get out of the bed but Beyond held him down. He moved to cup the porcelain face, his thumb moved slowly along the bottom lip and then the upper one. His strong fingers kneaded the sinuous muscles along his back and sides. Near was overwhelmed by the sensations of such intimacy, unable to avert his eyes from the devil who owned him, who loved him.

Beyond pulled back the comforter revealing their nakedness to the air. Near gasped, moved closer to him. He wasn't seeking warmth from the cold but almost an animalistic need for protection while vulnerable. Beyond relished in it; He pulled him closer and nuzzled the top of his head. Near buried his face into Beyond's neck, breathing in the scent of him, the scent of them.

Long minutes pass of undisturbed cuddling and caressing before Near shifts to look up at Beyond. "I need to close the blinds." Beyond nods and kisses Near roughly but not unlovingly before letting him get up. Near's footsteps are muted as he traverses the floor to the curtains. The soft swish of the fabric pulled across the floor made Near smile wistfully. Perhaps, this is what daily life would be like for them if things had been different. Waking up, holding one another till it was time to get to work, that sounded nice. That sounded so, domestic. Near felt his stomach tighten in hunger. He turned around to see Beyond drinking in the sight of him. He smirks as he runs his hands down his chest and stomach slowly, teasingly. Near’s eyes followed those hands decorated with pink and white blotches. He wanted so much to just reach out and touch him but another throb of hunger pain broke him out of the trance. "Are you hungry, Beyond?" Beyond hums as he lifts himself up searching for his underwear while Near pulls on Beyond's shirt. The arms too long and hem stops above his mid-thigh. Beyond can't help but think how delicious he looks and he knows they need to eat if he intends to have as much fun with him as he's planned.

He reaches for the door when Near says quietly but deadly serious "No." Beyond allows his hand to drop and a quizzical look appears on his face. Near moves forward and opens the door. He moves forward and Beyond can see him disappear. It is clear that he does not wish for him to follow him. Beyond doesn’t care to be told what to do by anyone but maybe his little lamb was the exception. If he wanted to think he was in control then he’d allow him. He knew who would always be the one to submit. Near’s steps come to a stop. There is someone else in the apartment from what Beyond can tell. A chair is disturbed and he hears the sound of papers, probably a newspaper, sliding against something covered in fabric, probably a leg. “Near, good morning! You’re never up this early. I came by to…get something. I thought that since you spent yesterday celebrating your birthday working that today we could maybe go to a toy store or do something you might have rather done on your birthday.” The man’s voice was laced with vulnerability, sweet cheer, and desperation. He was pitiful. Or maybe, Beyond just didn’t like that this man was so obviously infatuated with Near. This was clearly going to be an issue if he thought he could continue to hit on Near while Beyond was in earshot. He heard an intake of breath and then Near’s cool apathetic voice pierced through the pregnant silence, "Stephan, thank you for your kind gesture but you may go now. I'm not feeling well and I want to be left alone for today and possibly tomorrow. I'm caught up on my case work so you can take these files to L for review." He heard the man cough and shuffle his feet on the wood floor. "But Near, if you are unwell I should stay and take care of you." He didn't care for the pleading tone in his voice nor the stalling while Near was waiting for him to go. After a few seconds Near says "Stephan, I want to sit alone and watch movies. I don’t require any assistance to do so and there is plenty of food here. If I become too unwell, I can always call for you or Watari.” It sounded like the man stood up from wherever he was sitting. He could hear the newspaper fall and the sound of shuffling. He heard the man exhale slowly, sputtering for any kind of excuse to allow him to stay, “If that’s what you want, Near. I’ll go. But, I should stop by tomorrow just to make sure you’re,“ Near cut him off “Stephan, that is unnecessary. Do not come by tomorrow, just leave.” Beyond smiled to himself. He was very happy that the attempts this man made on Near were not only shot down but set on fire. How fitting?

The door closed and Near made sure it was locked before he called out to Beyond. Beyond strolled, for that is the only word that would describe it, out of his room with a devilish look in his eyes. His lips spread wide to form a crooked smile revealing each of his pearly white teeth. “Baby, you really know how to let a man down easy.” Near scoffed. He could feel the corner of his own mouth start to turn up into a small smirk. “Should I have taken him up on his offer?” Beyond continued to stroll along the length of the room towards the kitchen before he turned to shrug at Near. “No Baby, you did well.” Near crossed over to meet him at the bar, “What do you want to eat?” Beyond’s hands stroked the smooth countertop, “You.” He smiled and Near moved into the kitchen to make breakfast for the two of them.

Beyond watched him hungrily as Near was clad in nothing but his long sleeved shirt. With every lift of the arm the smooth skin on the back of his legs was exposed and his supple round bottom teased him. The curve of his cheek was so round as he stepped up on the tip of his toes to reach plates and mugs, Beyond marveled at it. He could catch glimpses of bruises he made on his hips whenever he turned to reach above the counters into the cupboards. It surprised him more than anything that Near could cook. Perhaps, he was always preparing to become a trophy wife if being the next L didn’t work out. He could imagine Near in stockings with bows, wearing a tiny baby doll and apron serving him his meals for the rest of his days. Those big innocent eyes peering up at him as he would cradle him in his lap and feed him off his own plate. He’d be sure to make this a reality.

Biscuits, bacon, gravy, and of course jam soon were placed on the island where B sat. His biscuit was open with the gravy on the side. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the violet jam in the middle of the two pieces. He thought about the little packets Near brought him the day before. How red they were, how they stained his hands red like blood. How different everything was now, outside of the asylum with its sterilized white walls and sheets. They were never as white and pure as what he’d seen when Near sat before him. Hair unruly and pressed pajama pants that were sheer under the light that flooded Beyond’s room. It’s been hours since they would have come in to check on him and bring him his breakfast. Even if they are running behind it’s now 9:38 a.m. here. Breakfast is served at 7:30 a.m, on the dot unless there is a change in servers and since he often is the product of an unlucky drawl the unfortunate soul often lags as long as possible and he has been served exactly 56 times at 7:31 and 27 times at 7:33 but only 8 times at 7:32 over the course of 2 years or since he was last forbade meals in the hall with the others. This is rather annoying. If for some reason this is a Holiday, which it could be but he stopped looking at calendars years ago, then they may have not brought him anything to eat which has happened 35 to 42 days a year for over 6 years but they would always bring lunch and dinner. Maybe he should ask if this is a Holiday. “Is it a Holiday?” No sense in not being direct.

Near was standing across the island eating his food with his left hand while stacking sugar cubes with his right. The question was sudden and from the look in Beyond’s eye he could tell he was calculating something. “It is.” He watched Beyond’s eyes twitch and his lashes lower as his eyes became hooded. He was seeing something that wasn’t really there; processing something, numbers more than likely. Near knew he was a mathematical genius, one that was running the probability of something that must be important to him. Near allowed his eyes to travel the bare expanse of Beyond’s chest. The tightening of his biceps as he moved his arms to eat. Then there was a swirl of a scar over his heart that looked like a crescent moon. His cheek bones were so sharp under the light from ceiling. Near wanted to be held by those strong arms and treated like a precious and breakable doll. He wanted everyday to be like this with Beyond. The two of them living together and making love when they pleased. He could learn so much from him when it comes to math and even body decomposition. However morbid, he had cases where murders were under his scrutiny and Beyond had killed and experimented with the bodies. Of course, this was knowledge that proved that he must never forget why Beyond was in the asylum and what his fate could be. This only excited him more.

Beyond finished his food while Near thought about the cases he could ask B for his opinion on. He also didn’t feel like doing much today so maybe the cases could wait. Beyond took his plate to the sink and began to clean up, he liked things tidy. He noted Near was not eating much. “Are you not hungry?” Near looked up at Beyond. It was true that he didn’t eat much. He couldn’t eat when he was nervous or working on a case but also he had some issues when it came to his body. All the years of being picked on by others for his appearance had made him strive to be as ordinary as he could be. He couldn’t control his skin or hair except with things like dye and tan crèmes and that would cut into his time working. Not to mention he wasn’t a fan of the unnatural and this wasn’t for vanity’s sake but more for just not sticking out so much. But he could control his weight. Mello was so thin and handsome. He always wanted to look more like him. Every time he called him an albino or sheep he was reminded that this is what people focused on the most. Not his intellect but his appearance. He’d long realized that Mello’s words were not meant as maliciously as he first though. Mello liked Near deep down but didn’t know how to handle that feeling. Matt always acted as a buffer and comforted Near after Mello went off. But the others did mean the discouraging words. They wanted to break him and hopefullly pave the way for themselves up to the top. 

Beyond left Near’s food and moved to wrap it up instead. He watched the boys face carefully as he mulled over his answer. Obviously, he had an eating disorder of some kind and that simply wouldn’t do for Beyond. He had such great things planned for the two of them. After running the numbers he figured that would notice he was missing in an hour thirty. From then it would be another hour before they called Wammys. Why an hour? Because no one would want to admit that they simply jumped the gun and Beyond was out in the atrium and an army had been readied for nothing to go find him. After that if L did what he thought L would do, well then…that could make things interesting. Beyond felt himself smirk as the thought of all the possibilities ran through his head. He reached over and gathered Near close to him. His hands roamed the expansion of Near’s back and waist before one hand found itself grasping his bottom possessively It was Beyond’s heady scent and display that turned his mind to figurative mush.

Near leaned into Beyond while biting his lower lip. He clutched at Beyond’s bare chest and then allowed his lips to graze just below his collarbone. Beyond hummed in approval as Near began to kiss and lightly nip at the area. He grew tired of the counter digging into his lower back so with a heave he lifted near up to carry him to the living room. Near wrapped his arms and legs around Beyond and made small plaintive noises as they walked to the couch. He heard Beyond chuckle. “I figured we could move over to some place more comfortable. You said you wanted to watch movies all day. But I can set you down if you want me to.” Near’s head popped up as he pouted as Beyond lowered him onto the couch. “I hope you didn’t take my words too seriously” muttered Near as he made himself comfortable. Beyond started turning on the tv and looking through the movies Near kept nearby. “Baby, all you have are transformers and robot movies. No B horror?” B’s face was disappointed and Near suppressed a laugh “No. Were you expecting B horror films? No one likes those.” B feigned hurt. “I like them a lot actually. I love all the fake blood and amazing sound tracks.” Near figured as much when it came to B. Fake blood, violence, Halloween spook sounds…it all sounded like what Mello had told him from B’s time at Wammys. “What am I going to do with you?” B smirked “More like, what am I going to do to you?” He leered at Near from his seat on the floor, only a few steps away. Near felt his body become hot in a wave, the blush spread across his face and down his neck. Beyond stood up and approached him slowly in fluid and lithe motions while Near sat wide eyed and waited for whatever Beyond wanted to do to him. Beyond stopped at the edge of the couch so close, Near could lean forward and rest his head on his toned abdomen. He looked up through his eye lashes to see Beyond’s face. His eyes shouldered. A tiny peek of his teeth could be seen between his lips as they parted and formed a crooked smirk. B leaned down and Near’s breath caught in his throat as time slowed down to an agonizing pace. He felt his eyes start to close as the expected sensation of lips on lips drew closer till…abruptly everything was brought back into focus, time sped up to its regular pace, and Near heard the cackle that was Beyond’s laugh. “Khah hahah haha khahaha. Baby, you’re so willing. Here.” Near saw a movie held in front of his now blood read and shamed face. “How about Godzilla?” 

They settled in on the large black couch under many of the snow white soft and silky blankets. The blinds had been pulled to make the grey room darker. Everything was strikingly simple and modern: Bauhaus styled furniture, glass tables, and functionality allowed Near to focus and work better. “If you fall asleep you’ll be punished.” B teased playfully as the movie began. “I will not fall asleep.” Near said a bit cross. He’d hoped to have a Beyond on top of him by now fucking him. “You know, we don’t have to watch the movie.” He pushed himself closer to B. “Mmmm but I’ve never seen this movie. Besides, you told “Stephen” you’d be spending all day by yourself watching movies. I’m sure he went home to cry and do the same.” There was a pause where only the Japanese voices of the characters were heard. _So, Beyond was jealous and batting for more information on the nature of my relationship with Stephen. Interesting, Near thought to himself. I would have thought he’d just come out and ask._ “Are you concerned with the nature of my relationship with my guard, Beyond? I would have thought jealously would have been beneath you.” Near watched his face carefully, he noted the tightening of his neck, the stretch as he crooked it more to the side. “Well, I wouldn’t say I am above most common human emotions. Rather, I embrace them when others push them away.” 

Near took that as a yes. “Stephen is my guard. I have never indulged his lusts.” He chose his words carefully and spoke slowly. His tone detached and uninterested just like L would sound. After a few moments Beyond yawned and stretched his body so much it looked like it must hurt. Near was fascinated by him. He moved to straddle B’s lap. B’s eyes narrowed but his hands soon started tracing patters on the side of his thighs. “But, you were aware he lusted after you and there must have been a situation where you had to turn Mr…?” Near prompted “Gevanni.” He could feel his eyebrow raise to question Beyond into continuing. When he didn’t he became wary of the glassy look that covered Beyond’s eyes. “Why do you need a last name, B?” B twitched and his eyes snapped back in to focus. Near felt an exhilarating chill run down his spin when he saw B’s expression. Beyond’s diabolical smile just screamed he had something cooking. “I simply wanted to be polite. Mr. Gevanni must have been very forward sometime in the past for you to have cut his advances off.” Near knew this was a gamble but riling B up would not only be interesting but perhaps pay off later when. Having the man he himself had lusted after be jealous was intoxicating. He also was loathe to admit that it excited him knowing B’s more murderous tendencies were lurking beneath. He decided it was worth it so he pressed on. “That is true. There were times in the past that Stephen attempted to cross the boundaries of our formal relationship. But, as I have mentioned I did not let him get very far.” Beyond grabbed Nears waist and repositioned him so that he was cradling him in his lap. Near noted that he was a disadvantage in this position should he want to get away but in truth, why would he ever run from Beyond? He’d offered himself up on a silver platter last night. He would let him do with him what he wanted. “Tell me about those times, angel. I’m curious.”Beyond had taken to stroking his hair. His voice echoed through the room. It was raspy and tainted. The warmth from his bare skin and the blankets created a warm and comfortable nest. “We were finished with the Kira case and I was inside my lego fort. I was between cases and waiting on the trial to end. I heard Stephen come over to the side of the fort and then he climbed in. He laid down beside me. He said that Halle and he had broken up. I asked why and he said that she didn’t feel like he really loved her. I asked him if that was so but he never replied.” _In all honesty, I knew what drove Halle to that conclusion. I didn’t tell him that by the looks he’d given me over the years, the times he’d taken care of me while I was sick, the toys he’d leave for me without a reason I knew he had never really been interested in Halle. I was what he really wanted._ He had slowly rolled over on his side and moved the hair out of my face, gently stroking. There was dull drumming of the base to the song currently playing on the stereo in the room.” _Jesus for the Jugular, Jesus for the Jugular, one at a time_ “He became brave and kissed me.” As soon as his lips were on my skin he made such a strangled and sweet sound in the back of his throat. His lips moved over me; First my jaw and then they moved along and down my neck. He pulled me by my waist tight against him, his hands held me and started removing my pajama jacket. His fingers worked the ties of my bottoms off to completely undress me. He cradled me the whole time until suddenly he was over me and I had to decide if this was what I wanted. I decided I didn’t. “I told him to stop and he did.” I remember his face dropping when I said that this was interesting but I would like him to act as if this never happened. He could remain in the lego fort or go. He seemed shocked and we remained in the fort until I fell asleep. That was the only time he went that far. Everything else has just been stares or touches that lingered too long. I think he thought that now that I am older I might have changed my mind. “There really is nothing more to be said about it.” Beyond nuzzled his hair. “You sound like you weren’t really that interested in him.” _No, I suppose I wasn’t._ “I was bored and more curious than anything since I had been feeling this restless longing not too uncommon for boys my age except I’d never been common. I wanted to know if what I was feeling at that time was simply an issue of puberty or some other emotion I didn’t understand. I thought I could test this out with anyone. However, I realized I didn’t want just anyone. I didn’t feel hot and emotional thinking about Stephen touching me or kissing me. I knew that I felt those things thinking about someone else. It was simple to sort out after that.” Beyond shifted cracking his neck in the process “I don’t follow you.” His voice ended bluntly and there was that same expressionless voice that accompanied so many late nights spent working with L. Except, underneath B’s lack luster statement there was something lurking. A dark lit to his intonation. He penetrates me no matter how well I guarded I feel it would seem. 

Near was slightly embarrassed to have to be so blunt about why. He thought he had made it clear. Perhaps, Beyond was looking for more ego stroking than actual cluelessness. “I had been researching your case B. I had become interested in you in more than one way. That interest in you made me curious about sex and what I was attracted to or if I was simply a hormonal teenage boy who would have fucked anything if given the chance. I tested that theory out with Stephen when I allowed him the chance to go that far. But, he wasn’t really to my tastes. No one really was.” Beyond chuckled amused at Near. “You like the danger. You like that I do things to the extreme. Well, I won’t disappoint you.” He smiled wickedly at Near causing heat to pool in his stomach and his cheeks to flush red.

He was barely aware of the situation until it was too late. Beyond had him clasped to him with one arm. Pinning his arms in place and rendering him motionless. Near couldn’t breathe. Those long scarred fingers were pulling up the shirt exposing him to the cool air. The blankets were move so that Beyond could see his half erect cock. “You’re so pretty, baby…” Beyond’s hands moved over the pale skin scratching lightly and kneading his sensitive thighs. Near’s cock twitched in delight and he heard Beyond snicker. “You like that, baby? You like being helpless and vulnerable? I like it too, baby. I like thinking about what I’m going to do to you. I want to fuck you, baby, fuck you real good.” Teeth, biting into his neck made Near whine in pleasure and pain. “I want to abuse you, hurt you, love you…” His hand snaked under Near’s legs to slap at the sensitive flesh of his bottom. It was painful and he was still sore from last night’s assault on his hips. B’s lips were traveling across his neck and jaw. Near was struggling from the stimulation, thrashing pathetically to break free. B’s grip tightened and a feral growl wrenched itself free from his throat. Near was incredibly turned on and his cock wept precome all over his stomach. 

Beyond’s voice invaded his mind “I’m going to fuck you into this couch. I’m going to fuck you so hard you’ll never forget. I’m going to abuse your body. But, that’s okay because you want me to. You like this. Don’t you?” Near couldn’t speak. Instead, a sob of sound broke its way through his teeth as he felt Beyond’s hand stroke his cock; Long, fluid, and stern strokes that caused his hips to shake and snap forward to meet his hand. Near was so hot. His breath was short and his head fuzzy but all too soon B’s hand was removed and he couldn’t stop himself from whining his displeasure. He could feel Beyond’s hand move to his entrance. His finger prodded and then thrust unexpectedly inside causing Near to yell out. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes and he was slowly and roughly finger fucked. Beyond showered his neck with more kisses and bites. He was torturing him being so rough and yet so slow. “Fucking need you, baby. I need you.” Near’s heart fluttered. It was so strange to be here, being roughly handled yet not feeling degraded. No, he felt loved and cared for. Maybe, because he knew if Beyond really did want to hurt him he would have already. But, then again, no one ever truly knew what Beyond’s motives were. He removed a little girl’s eyes. That thought was cut off as soon as more fingers were inserted and Near was burning from the stretch. He looked up at Beyond, pleading with him to end his torment and a flash of something passed over his eyes as he leaned down to Near’s ear. His hot breath flowed across his skin causing it to ripple and bumps to rise. “What if I wanted to kill you?” Near’s pupils dilated in shocked lust and for the first time, perhaps, even in fear. 

Beyond felt satisfied that he’d upped the ante to a level that would have Near wrecked and never wanting to leave him for someone else. Especially, not some body guard. Without missing a beat he flung near on the floor on his stomach. Beyond moved between his legs, spreading him wide and worked his way between the milky thighs while pressing Near’s hips down into the plush carpet. Near whined and struggled against him but he noticed that if he really wanted to get away he could have. He left him with a way out and that eased Near somewhat, though Beyond’s words echoed in his mind. He may let him escape but only to increase the excitement of the game. Instead, Near chose to look back over his shoulder to watch Beyond stoke his cock and smooth his hand over his taunt bottom. Beyond felt himself smirk. He was sure it was something that made him look even more queer than normal. He’d never been this excited about someone and had never wanted to be so animalistic either. He decided to take a second to taste the little mounds in front of him and dipped down to lavish butterfly kisses on them. Near bucked back into him and his cock rubbed on the carpet. He was searching for friction and Beyond wasn’t going to allow him to take matters into his own hands. He sat up pulling Near along with him and lined himself up with his entrance. Before Near knew what was going on he was yelling out from surprise and pain. Beyond slammed all the way in and started up a brutal pace. Near choked out whines and sobs as Beyond effectively fucked him into the carpet. 

Beyond kissed, licked, and bit down his back. His moans were deep and unabashed spurred on by the more submissive sounds Near made. God, those sounds drove him insane or more than he already was to begin with. It was like a drug addict getting his fix when he looked at Near and fucking him was like the achievement of a whole other level of high he had never dreamed possible. Near was to be treasured and taken care of. He’d never wanted to do that before but Near made him want to. He made him want to do a lot of things. 

The closer to the edge he came the more he wanted to see Near’s face. His soft light pink lips were parted. The side of his face rubbed against the carpet with every thrust. His dark eyes were glassed over, clouded by lust and unfocused. His hair stuck around his face saturated from a thin layer of sweat. Beyond needed to see him come first. He needed it. Near made a short sound of protest when Beyond reached under him to grab his over stimulated cock. He didn’t have to stroke long before Near was screaming in pleasure. He felt his hand became hot and sticky with Nears cum as he watched his face. Near’s eyes were closed and his adorable nose was scrunched up at the peak of his orgasm. His tiny mouth, pouty and swollen, made a perfect O before relaxing into a lopsided grin. Near was boneless, sated, and spurts of come continued as waves of his orgasm washed over him. Beyond barely had time to enjoy the sight before he was coming, filling Near to the brim, marking him once again. His vision was lost for a while, his eyes screwed shut. He shuddered overcome by the sensations as he gradually laid down onto Near’s body. They lay connected together for a while, catching their breath and too boneless to move. 

Beyond found his strength first. He removed himself, rolled to Near’s side facing him. Near was completely sated. His eyes closed mouth still open and so inviting; Beyond leaned forward. At first Near was confused by the soft lips on his but soon her realized B’s intentions and kissed him back. They kissed sweetly; Beyond pulled him close and rubbed his back. Near was so happy. He’d never felt this happy. Not even after solving the 5,000 piece white puzzle L got him when he was 13. It took him three full days to complete it. 

The DVD had finished and the credits were almost done. Near ended the kiss with one more chaste peck. Beyond seemed slightly amused when Near got up to turn the TV off and walk towards his room. His hips were bruised and ass red from where he had spanked him but it was the way Near walked. His hips swaying, taunting Beyond. Beyond felt his cock twitch in attempt to be a good sport but he wasn’t as young and spry as he once was and could attack him again just yet. When Near got to the door he turned around to look at Beyond. His eyes held a hint of mischief. “Well, are you going to come take a shower with me or not? We’re dirty.” He smiled ruefully and Beyond could only chuckle and move to follow. 

What could have been a regular shower for many couples was a complete debacle for Near and Beyond. Near had everything lined up the way he wanted. Shampoo and Conditioner labeled in clear bottles separated by Body Wash, Shaving Crème, and a plastic cup with an almost pristine white solié razor. The shower was large with multiple heads optimal for couples who enjoyed their showers together but with enough space between them to allow for undisturbed self grooming if desired. Of course, Beyond paid no heed to the clever design, opting for invading Near’s perfectly self maintained biosphere. He did so as to provoke the albino into pouting or, better yet, snapping at him. Near was adorable flustered. He kept righting his things as Beyond haphazardly moved them from ledge to ledge. He sputtered as he was knocked out from under the shower head’s flow and yelped as his ass was spanked with the wash cloth. Beyond’s cackle echoed off the white subway tile as his soapy hands grabbed at Near’s thin waist. He pulled him against him then licked a line from the nape of neck to the end of his should, nibbling and biting his supple skin. 

Near bucked back onto Beyond moaning as one hand trailed down to his backside. He could feel Beyond’s thumb stroke between his cheeks, slowly dragging across Near’s entrance. The moment stretched on until Nears head rolled back. His expression pleaded with B to end his teasing. B couldn’t stop himself from pushing his lover against the tile, granting him what he wanted. He fucked Near lovingly against the slick tile. The only sounds in the room save for the constant sound of raining water were the muffled low moans and panting from the two geniuses. They finished as the water began to cool, satisfied and boneless.

Beyond and Near wrapped themselves in warm clothing with many soft blankets as they settled back in on the couch. The silence that surrounded them was pregnant. When would this all come crashing down? When would L come calling? Were they already on their way? Near compiled list after list to attest to the merit of keeping Beyond with him and out of the institution while Beyond stroked his face and nuzzled his hair. 


	2. Chapter 2

L took the news of B’s escape not with the dead eyes and melancholy expression that most would expect. He simply took it the way L, the real L would. He stretched out on the carpet in front of his laptop while Watari made coffee and cut a slice of a freshly baked Schwarzwaldkirschtorte. His face was relaxed, if not a little bit tired. After the Kira case he had really cut back on his case loads, giving out more and more to Near and the Ms. There was no need in just picking one to become the next L. They could all take on their own initials or act as a team. They could even divide up among his other various aliases. In fact, after the case he came back to England and spent more time with the three in a more personal sense. He’d grown fond of them whereas before he had fought hard to not even remember they existed.

Mello was a firecracker and he made sure to send him cases that would require a feisty and resilient personality. With the recent issues in Ukraine and the unnerving behavior of those in Russian politics he had case after case coming in that he could send to him. Mello jumped at the chance to speak his native language and return to his Siberian roots. Matt followed Mello to aid him but also took on cyber security cases, participated in many think tanks for political and non political bodies, and last but not least he was aiding in the attempt of realizing an independent Scotland. Matt and Mello were attached and perfectly content in staying in their own little bubble. Near, on the other hand, had worried L in some respects. 

It was clear that Stephan had grown attached to Near but L didn’t think it was like the relationship he and Watari had. Stephan was growing more and more bold as Near got older. When he corresponded with L through email he would manage to slip in some anecdote of what Near cooked for dinner or what he said while working or anything really. The more mundane the more Stephan seemed to fawn over it. L was not entertained. But, when it came to Near L did see some of the appeal. 

L had a habit of going out in the dead of night to London and going into raves. This would clash horribly with the personality that those in the Kira taskforce had come to know. They saw him as the oddball detective, incapable of human empathy, and someone who invaded other’s personal space but did not want the same done to him, except, that it was all merely a show. He didn’t know how to act around other people. He knew that they had a preconceived notion of how the world’s most famous detective should act and that was too much pressure for him to handle while working on a case so he defaulted into this role. He became someone very abrasive, someone who made others uncomfortable. It had the desired affect: people let him work and let him be alone. Their actions also revealed the not so pretty true self we all posses and that gave him clues as to when they were lying and about what. 

On the nights he’d go out he’d pick a venue playing electronic, a bit of groove and a bit of glitch, so to say. He’d make his way through the crowd, allow the music to overtake him, and his mind would go blank. Every time was like the first time: euphoric. He’d lose himself as he moved him body, molded his mind around the beats punctuated by witty lyrics with bite. He loved that bite, the grit, and the fluidity of it all meshing into one another. He was L the man, not L the detective. He sometimes made friends. They’d do coke in the bathroom and dance until the bar closed for night. They’d ask him to grab something to eat with him. He’d borrowed a jumper from a man who squirted kurrywurst paste on him at an food truck in front of Big Ben. Of course, he hadn’t been that upset. High and laughing about it they kissed sloppily before going back to his flat for a romp in the sheets. L didn’t care about being found out in moments like this. The closest anyone had ever come to finding something out was a girl named Kat who he’d fucked in the bathroom of a hole in the wall bar. She’d joked around after they’d won 100 pound in a trivia contest that he must be a genius and should use that mind to solve unsolvable cases like that guy who solved the Kira case, had he heard of him? 

Wearing the exact same jumper and stroking the fringing hem he remembered the night he started taking a more than strictly professional interest in Near. He was in the middle of the club moving fluidly when his eyes opened to take in the deep red and cobalt blue mood lighting. He lifted his arms as he turned casually around towards the side bar when as if in a movie he saw before him the darkest and most sensual wide eyes. Only Beyond had eyes that captivating. For a moment every nerve came alive, his skin covered in goose bumps, the fear and excitement that thinking Beyond could be here before him once again sent his alcohol sedating mind into over drive; except that he wasn’t there before him. Instead, an angel with curly white hair and baby doll lips was. Clad only in a white vest, his shoulders and stomach were enthralling. Mello must have had the same vest in black leather. That was obviously a fashion choice influenced by the blond. What was really intoxicating was the tight white skinny jeans the boy had on. His ass and thighs were highlighted and admired by many onlookers on the floor and at the bar. Near stood before L as the crowd rocked slowly in time with the music and the lights saturated every inch of skin between them. 

Near approached L. His eyes wide and curious. His hips rose and fell due to his sensuous gait. _When the fuck did Near grow up?_ L moved to meet him while people moved to fill the empty space, containing them together. Once together, Near reached out to touch L’s face. His hand was so soft and trailed the length from the top of his cheekbone to his jaw and then ever so slightly ghosted over his throat down to his collarbone. Even in the low light L could tell he was shaking. His mouth hung open slightly revealing glimpses of his white teeth framed by supple lips. This was the first time someone other than Beyond who knew him, knew him as L the detective, saw him for who he really was.

The beat still slow but grounding gave L the courage to act. His hands found the back of Nears neck and small of his back. They guided him towards L. He pressed his thigh into Near’s crotch, enjoyed the hiss of pleasure and vibrato with which he was met by the young successor. They grinded slowly against one another under the thin pretence of dancing because it was only pretence; they touched each other shyly at first, having had limited contact between themselves. In the case of Near almost none by anyone. Soon they were rutting against each other breathing the same humid air and peering into now fully alive eyes they’d never been this connected. There were no words exchanged and they stayed teetering on the precipice of pleasure for countless songs. In truth, time was passing so slowly it was a shock when the club began shutting down. They parted only to push through the crowd that refused to heed management’s cry of “closing time guys, sorry. Best take cab. We have some waiting outside.” L and Near slipped through the door into a private car. In the back seat they found themselves pressed close against one another, unwilling to part even a few centimeters. 

The car pulled up to L’s city flat and the two made their way past doormen and other young couples returning from their weekend reprieve of their monotonous corporate lives. Inside the flat L wasted no time in putting on the same cerebral eletronica while Near stalked around the flat like a kitten in a new home. L watched him as he made his way towards the main bedroom in the flat. Near removed his vest in the doorway revealing more of his marble colored skin, “What’s next?” he asked genuinely curios. L scoffed, “coke?” He went to the desk and removed a small bag. “Cocaine is a higly illegal drug with dangerous consequences for the mind of the user even if only used recreationally. I’d think you would take better care of your mind. I would say it’s all you have but now that I’ve seen how you dance I guess a life of prostitution or stripping would be a viable option.” Near’s apathetic façade crumbled as a wicked smirk appeared. The music was interrupted by the clink clink clink of the razor on the black liquor table and L’s surprisingly musical laughter. “Would Near like to be my first customer?” L found a straw and cut it in to 4 equal sized sections. “Besides, what does it say about you and my successors if even using highly illegal and dangerous substances still hasn’t affected my ability to be the smartest person and constantly score higher than any of you all?” Near made his way to the table, they did a few lines, talked about various things and then they kissed. It was soft and sloppy on Near’s part. He ended up shying away and L worked the expanse of his jaw, neck, and chest. 

They both sought to relieve the sexual tension that built up between them at the club. Near removed L’s shirt and pants quickly, his fingers slowly worked off L’s underwear and once his member was revealed he listened to his successor sigh appreciatively. L made slow work of his white pants. They hugged him so tightly he watched them stretch over the taunt muscles of his hips and then thighs before he realized that Near wasn’t wearing anything under them. L sat back on his haunches and looked down at the white expanse of skin before him on the couch. He was incredibly hard and reached behind him to find a bottle of lube in the same desk from earlier. After coating his hand in the liquid he leaned forward grasping both of their erections in his hand and begun to the stroke them firmly. They were relatively quiet the entire time. Hisses and tiny moans escaped both of them until Near was grasping L’s shoulders, his rounded nails biting into his skin. L kissed his shoulder until he knew they were both at the edge. He swiped his thumb over the slit of their cocks and soon he felt Near convulse and come warmly over his hand. He was overcome seconds later, biting Near’s collarbone as the boy moaned from the sensation. They lay on the couch till they calmed down. They soon found their way into the bedroom to the giant comfortable bed full of blankets and pillows. 

This is where L decided that Near was special. Near never let anyone in but he let L in. He hadn’t asked L once why he was out or any other expected questions. So, L would do the questioning while they were still awake. “Why were you out tonight? Were you with Stephan and he left you?” Near shifted lazily on his back and turned to meet L’s gaze. “I simply followed you, L. I’ve done it before but this time I decided to say something.” He bit his lip before continuing. “Is L angry with me?” L shifted closer, “No, not angry, surprised. Are you interested in me?” Near seemed to ponder the questions before cryptically replying:“Near is hypnotized by L.” He paused before continuing, “I’ve yet to think about what the completely entails. As far as being physically attracted I think that is now clear. For once, I’d like to just not think about something from all sides and hypothesize it all to death. I just want to not…to not be Near for a while. I want to be Nate. I want this to be Nate and L laying together right now.” L could completely understand, therefore he simply nodded and rolled onto his side to gently roam the expanse of Near’s skin and Near did the same till they both faded into darkness. 

The next morning they parted ways but not before a very jealous Stephan picked Near up with a change of clothes. He clearly knew something must have happened because near donned those tight sinful pants to open the door and gather his parcel which consisted of his same uniformed pjs. L couldn’t help but smirk in satisfaction at the memory. Near’s face revealed nothing as Stephan bombarded him with questions. He followed him around till L got an idea of how Near and L could have a little fun with Mr. Givanni. Near was finishing a glass of orange juice when L came up behind him. “You know,” he crooned in his ear “you should allow Mr. Givanni to help you get dressed. Perhaps it would improve his mood?” He chuckled darkly, reminding himself that if B were here he’d be pleased at how devious he sounded. Near shrugged, shifting in the seat to face L as Stephan busied himself in the coat closet. He smirked “Oh, should I?” He tried to look innocent but all he did was succeed in making L even more aroused. “Yeah, you should, you should let me watch, too. Might improve my mood, too.” He nipped Near’s ear playfully before pushing away from the bar. Near called to Stephan, asked him to help him get dressed because he was absolutely too tired to do it himself. 

Anyone else would have protested. A grown man having to help his 17 year old charge change because he was simply too lazy to do so would have been unthinkable to most but in the case of Stephan Givanni he couldn’t have been more enthusiastic. “OH! Oh, of course! I understand. It’ll be like…when you get sick?!” His smile gleamed. L was so amused he couldn’t help a painful gigantic smile himself. Near sashayed into the bedroom with Stephan following like a puppy, he carried the bag of pjs to where Near. “Make it quick, Stephan. I’ve got work to do.” L watched as Stephan somewhat awkwardly dropped to his knees before Near like he was praying to some deity. Near’s face never betrayed his true thoughts on the situation but L couldn’t help but zero in on the tiny upturn of the corner of his lip. 

Stephan’s shaking hands moved forward, the tips of his fingers barely touched the taunt flesh over Near’s hip bones. They moved together, stroking lightly a line from both points to the button of his pants. He slowly pulled at the fabric to free the tiny silver button. Nimbly he pulled the zipper down. His hands flew to the side of Nears hips, thumbs hitching into the belt hooks pulling them steadily but none too quickly down, down, until he realized that Near was completely nude. L knew the moment Stephan’s brain stopped working. He heard the hitch of breath, the sudden lack of pull from the fabric, and the widening of his pupils. L was so turned it on it hurt. He loved that Near was so uninterested in him, that hours before he’d been engaged with L in an intimate exchange, that Stephan was figuratively dying inside.

Once completely undressed, Stephan was practically drooling. Near gazed down at him, allowed him to stare for a bit as he looked over his shoulder to L in the doorway; his eyes were inky and alluring. He cupped Stephan’s face with his hand, allowed his thumb to glide across the soft lips before saying bluntly “Are you going to put my pjs on or not?” Stephan’s face flushed red as he quickly grabbed the bag of forgotten pjs. L’s could control the loud burst of laughter that tore itself from his chest. He loved seeing Stephan so embarrassed. It was actually adorable. It’s not like he was an unattractive man, just hopeless. Once dressed, the two left and L found his thoughts wandering while working as to when he’d see the white haired boy again. 

They continued meeting every now and then at clubs, dancing into the early hours of the day and repeating the same routine till the eventually went to bed. Near still didn’t really want to be kissed and that was fine with L. Near talked a bit more about how he’d like to work no more varied cases. Even voicing that the more gruesome the better. He seemed to have a fascination with the macabre without ever crossing the line into dark territory, not like B. 

Eventually L was sent a case he felt he could use to test Near’s motives. A “Ritual Killing” was reported in a remote German/Polish town. The families had been at war since the 1800s after a butcher was accused of killing the good Christian members of the town for blood to use in their Passover celebrations. The Christian police reported that the dismemberment of Mortiz Müller was the product of someone proficient in the Kosher slaughter of animals. Thus, the inhabitants took it upon themselves to lynch the butcher and burn his house to the ground. Over 100 years later the village was still teetering on the verge of riot when the families of the Jews who were deported during WWII came back to claim back their land and restore the graveyards. 

This lead to a string of imposter murders and just when it seemed clear who was behind it all it lead them down an even more twisted path. Near was enthralled. From what he knew and could remember of his own family he had been born into a Jewish home of a Jewish mother and father. In fact, both were only children and the product of 4 displaced camp survivors who thought coming to America would allow them to finally settle down in safety and lead a quiet life. His parents grew up together in a small American made shtetl and both left the community when they were older to escape the pressure of the orthodox lifestyle. They moved to the south, changed their name to Rivers, though he can’t remember the reason why, and had him.

Near was an atheist but L sensed that rediscovering the faith of his family and the interesting role it played in this case was another reason for his fervor in solving it. He was piecing together a puzzle of himself while doing so. It took eight long months to solve the case but not before inspiring more blood liable and blood ritual murders in the area. In truth, Near almost only took on those types of cases and with the current state of affairs he also had a number of Islamic honor killings and occult sacrifices from fringe communities in Albania. The large cases L thrived on along with their hefty price tags were more of a chore to Near. L couldn’t bring himself to judge, though. He respected him and his talent just as Near respected him. 

When he took on a complicated high stake case about a town in Poland L did worry just a bit. This was by far one of the most convoluted cases they’d seen in a while. Every clue lead to a dead end, every narrative a contradiction, no trace of entire families, and worse than anything was the continued involvement by the American and Polish governments and their lobbyists behind them. It was getting closer and closer to Near’s birthday and L had a challenge for everyone. He’d noticed the stagnation in not just the successors but himself. They needed to be challenged so that they could clear cases easily and move on to others. He stroked Near’s back as they laid in bed. They didn’t go out this time but instead got high in the flat and talked about their favorite author’s book on a recent break threw in the realm of physics when Near mentioned he’d sent Stephan out to the bookstore to get the book. L had snorted a laugh and innocently asked “If you were so excited about it why didn’t you just go get it yourself?” Near had blinked owlishly at him while moving his hands slowly up and down L’s sides before replying, “Because I’ve never gone into a store by myself to buy anything before and having Stephan do it allowed me to keep working.” No matter how reclusive L was he wasn’t that bad. He’d had Watari arrange things when he was younger out of fear of being discovered but asking your care giver to arrange sexual encounters had become too awkward. He started small, going to the convenience stores he knew didn’t have cameras. He loved the one down from his flat run by an old Indian couple. Their kurry was as spicy as their relationship. The wife was stern, overbearing, and quick witted. She was also loving and cared about her children and handmade traditional dresses for those in her community. She nagged her husband but lovingly, he a very laidback and likable man who used to be a farmer. L learned they met when they were 14. The husband said the moment he laid eyes on her he was doomed. He’d never loved or looked at another. L smiled and bought two packs of camel lights and their entire candy selection. They called him the candy man and said he was there best customer. 

L told Near he wanted everyone to do something that would make them a better detective, something that would challenge them. He told him that he should specifically think of doing something that would help him gain life skills. Near had simply pressed closer to L. His chest flush against him and his breath hitched before whispering in L’s ear “I want to talk to Beyond Birthday.” L was startled. “How is Near going to learn life skills talking to BB? If anything, you’d learn skill pertaining to dismemberment.” Near rolled his hips gently in circular motions, “Because I’ve been trying to understand how someone could commit atrocious crimes and still…rationalize it. I think he could help me understand what goes through the mind of someone who doesn’t kill for pleasure but for purpose. I am also curious how the pressure of being the next L could lead someone to crack like he did. What if…” he grew quiet but L understood. “You are worried that you could become mad like B?” Near shook his head. “You see how close Mello is sometimes. He takes such risks. He’s ruthless. Matt grounds him from going into the darkness. I don’t have that. I barely understand people as it is or common emotions. All I know is what I’ve personally felt and that’s all. Seeing the emotional perspective of others is only something I can understand to a point.” L chuckled, his body ruffling the sheets with the movement. “You’re not as emotionally starved as you’re trying to make me believe. You’re verbally gifted and only outwardly apathetic. We have to be. Mello never could assume the apathetic skin. Comparing yourself to him isn’t going to yield anything fruitful.” L turned on his back, he trailed his hands down his stomach as Near pressed closer still, “Can I see him? Please, for my birthday?” Near never begged and L couldn’t say it didn’t stroke his ego. He loved for his opponents to fall at his feet and gravel. He was a narcissist. “I’ll arrange it.” He turned his head to face a visibly enthused cherubic face, “Thank you, L.” He pressed a kiss to his lips and they moved on to the next topic.

L knew Near wasn’t telling him everything. Meeting B was a red flag for many reasons but not for the obvious ones. Mello had spoken to him in private while they visited London about his concerns. Stating, that Near had read Mello’s book and greeted the blond with a array questions none as professional as they should be from a merely slightly interested detective. Speaking to Beyond was impossible after the institution rejected him phone privileges and Mello didn’t have much to tell Near. Mello had been the only one L allowed any contact with B. Partly, because he believed that B and Mello were kindred spirits in many ways and it had proven to be very therapeutic for Mello. Mello still remembered Beyond as a brotherly figure but even he had his reservations about his current mental state.

Beyond had followed L around, adopting the mannerisms of his alter ego, and he’d gotten closer to him than anyone to date. They were always going to be linked together by secrets, thoughts, and long nights of sweat stained sheets. Their very relationship was the definition of sin. Masochistic and sadistic pleasures flavored by competitive natures. It wouldn’t surprise him if something had been sparked in Near by Beyond Birthday. L himself felt a hot flash of arousal at the memory of him and those big eyes. He would allow Near to get close to B. He would allow Near to move his pieces on the chess board all, let him make moves that won him small victories, all while L was moves ahead. Because, surly once Near appears before Beyond, he too would join in on the game. 

It would seem he had as Watari answered one of the various telephones he kept on him. “Hello?” The pleasantly aged voice reminded L of an old grandfather clock even when he first met him. He was covered in snow abandoned at the young age of eight of the steps of the church when Watari stepped forward, pressed suit, shinny shoes, and a warm smile. L loved him like a father and that was the nature of their personal relationship, even if their business did tend to be more like master and indentured servant. He was sure Watari never wanted to actually learn how to make elaborate French pastries. “Yes, I’ll be sure to let him know. Thank you. Yes, that’ll be fine.” Watari rolled a cart of sweets towards the wall and stepped swiftly over to where L laid on the floor. “Beyond is missing. He didn’t kill anyone but he did light a small fire and there are damages to the building and some inmates are suffering from smoke inhalation.” As soon as he finished he fished out a pair of keys and dropped them on L. “I take it by your less than shocked appearance that you’ve already got something in the works. Just tell me what you want me to do. Here are the keys to the kingdom.” The game has begun. 


	3. Chapter 3

Beyond and Near ran through a series of potential arguments as the laid together on the couch. Near suggested leaving the country, fading into nothing while Beyond crudely suggested suicide only to cackle loudly while clutching Near. Near wasn’t sure if that was something to be worried about since Beyond knew when he would die. You never could tell with him. Oddly, Beyond asked if L still liked to smoke camel cigarettes. “Yes, L still smoke camels. He did switch for a brief time to Malboro smoothes when Matt worked with him. He also picked up a nasty online gambling habit. Nasty for those he played against. It took weeks to get him to stop playing and “destroying his enemies.”” Near smiled at the memory as he moved closer to B. Beyond rolled over Near and moved to walk towards the large windows hidden by royal purple curtains. His long fingers traced the ripples of the fabric. The room had since turned dark and the only light was the sliver from beneath the curtains. His toes sank into the plush carpet as he stopped moving. He looked like a statue for the longest time until suddenly Beyond ripped the curtains open, violently, causing Near to shake. His voice was nonchalant, crisp and breathy “He still goes out to dance?” The question hung in the air for a few seconds. Beyond turned his head to look over his shoulder at Near, his eyes dark with the slightest red tint that Near couldn’t be sure if he was imagining it or not. That piercing gaze pinned him down making him suddenly very nervous “Yes. He does.” Near swallowed uncomfortably, “Why do you ask, B?” Beyond exhaled a short staccato breath turning back to look out the window. He could see the cityscape, all the little lights and all the innocent people. He sounded exasperated “You ever go with him?” he scoffed at himself, “Of course you did. I bet you went with him.” The room was heavy. “At first I just followed him and later we went together.” He heard Beyond crack his neck violently. His entire body twisted painfully. “You went together? The tone wasn’t so detached now, B turned to face him, “you’ve been to his flat?” Near’s eyes widened, his adrenalin started flowing. How did B know about the flat? “Yes. But, I-“ Hysterical laughter erupted from Beyond as he clutched his sides doubling over in an almost over dramatic way that had Near’s internal fear gage rising to critical levels. “I thought you’d never been interested in L? That’s what you told me but let me tell you a secret, baby doll, L and I had more than a working relationship. If you followed him to his favorite haunts, know what brand he smokes, and have been to his private flat only maybe 4 people know about you must have had more than a platonic relationship with him.” With that the quiet laughter and teasing tone stopped. B’s entire body went ridged, tendons tightening, absolutely terrifyingly he yelled, “DO YOU FUCK HIM, TOO?!” Near’s entire body turned to jelly, his mind swam like a diabetic with low blood sugar, and the waves of heat washing over him as his stomach tightened into brutal knots was too much. He thought he might retch. He’d been so careful. He’d tried to keep everything simple, keep lines from being blurred and it was true he hadn’t felt anything for L until they started going out together. In fact, he would have never acted on any of his feelings for B if L hadn’t presented the opportunity. Now everything was crashing down. It didn’t matter that he’d barely kissed L, it didn’t matter that he’d always pined for Beyond, that he’d done what he’d done in order to get closer to B but not the way they were now, but to simply be closer to someone B was obsessed with, looked like, and acted like. Near enjoyed seeing the real L, not the caricature he’d assumed was L. He simply couldn’t have committed to him without dealing with Beyond Birthday. Beyond huffed breaking him from his thoughts “I’m sorry.” His voice barely audible, swelled by the darkness of the room and the void that was Beyond, “I didn’t think it would have been like this. I-“ his voice broke as a sob threatened to choke him, “I can’t…I don’t know how to explain.” He clutched at the blanket around him and waited for Beyond to say something, do something. 

Beyond moved towards the couch, he squatted down before a petrified Near. He grabbed his chin, pulled him towards him, his nails dug into the baby soft skin as he peered into the boy’s eyes. “What did you do with him, shefeleh?” His grip tightened when Near didn’t answer. “Just answer the question. Don’t be afraid. You’ve still got time left.” B’s cackle echoed harshly off the smooth walls. His lungs reacted by drawing in air desperately. He searched for the right answer. His voice was low, pleading. The words came tumbling out in a rush, “We danced, we kissed but I didn’t really want to so we only kissed maybe 3 or 4 times, we had oral sex, hand jobs, did drugs, nothing else, Talked, mostly, about anything and everything.” Beyond continued to stare unnervingly never blinking before continuing, “Did you ever talk about me?” Near couldn’t lie “Yes.” And with that B dropped his hand and moved to sit down on the couch. Near’s hand flew up to stoke his bruised jaw when he felt Beyond pull him into his lap. “Sorry, baby. I got jealous. I guess we s should take a trip down memory lane.” 

L and Beyond were a strange pair. They started off as child competitors and progressed into lovers. It was something that surprised both of them, something that started like a slow burn until it consumed them. For the longest time at Wammy’s it was A, B, and L. A was Beyond’s confidant through it all until their suicide. That’s when it all unraveled. Beyond thought of A as his anchor, A kept him steady and reined him in when B got jealous or too frustrated. Having a secret affair with a famous and always in demand detective was complicated, but A helped soothe the ache when he was gone.

Beyond and L repeated the same routine: drinks, club, dance, drugs, fuck, sleep, investigate. Every second they could be alone they were. They relished in each other, in each other’s touch. L would share with B about his latest cases under the pretence of teaching and B would playfully jab him in the ribs to shut him up when he got too cocky and condescending. Beyond loved to kiss L breathless as they rolled around in the sheets of their bed and L loved to taste freshly made jam off of his fingertips as they paused a game of chess. In the same flat where Near had discovered opportunity, Beyond and L had lived without the pressures of Wammy’s House for a few days or a couple of hours at a time. Things were perfect until A died.

With the death of L’s next in line came added pressure. Beyond didn’t lose just his best friend but L was swept away on more pressing cases, some lasting months. Watari felt that distance would be best for L. He needed to be aware of his successors but not overly invested. That meant no more contact other than absolutely necessary. This enraged Beyond Birthday. B felt that L was partly to blame for A’s suicide. If only he’d spoken to Watari and convinced him the the curriculum Roger hat set forth was too much, too many late nights, too much stress for children to handle. But, in the eyes of Roger that’s all they were, broken children. They were tested, subjected to advanced interrogation classes, forced to build up resistance to torture, and other unspeakable things. The first generations of detectives were basically nothing more than a group of future militant emotionally detached psychopath. L could have stopped it all if he’d just tried. No wonder Beyond turn out the way he had. At least, they should partly shoulder the blame for the lengths he went to in order to prove that he was better than L, that he could be him, become him, wear him like a second skin that façade everyone came to know and see as being the real L, well weren’t they all just sheep. He resented him. He wanted the world to know the real L so he acted as a magnifying glass, taking all of his underlying secret sadistic tendencies and amplifying them. If they knew L the way Beyond did, the real L with his cocky lopsided smirk, with his sharp nails that dug into the flesh of Beyond’s back, or how he liked gun play and could be a complete sadist when he was miffed. If they knew him like that would they still idolize him and fight over him? Yes, his mind was attractive. Beyond couldn’t deny that he was often at a loss while watching him work especially when he was working in the privacy of the flat. He was spectacular, but he needed to be trumped. He needed to be knocked down off his pedestal and BB was going to be the one who did it. 

He didn’t need to go into all of the details of the LABB murder case but he did for Near’s benefit. He wanted to him to know everything from beginning to end. It was important for him to understand that Beyond’s jealousy was two sided. He was, if not by some people’s opinion, only human. Both of his lovers having a past did cause him to have many interesting emotions. One not so subtle and somewhat amusing one was arousal. Near was quietly taking it all in, his face the very picture of shock and amazement. His eyes were wide and searching of Beyond’s own, searching him to ensure that this was all truth. “So, what would you say if I suggested we go to L instead of waiting on him to come to us?” Near jerked at the thought, “W-why would we do that? They’ll send you back to the institution if he feels threatened and going to the flat will most certainly scare him.” Beyond pulled Near up to straddle his lap, his big eyes gleamed mischievously.

The room was alive with electricity but Near was still scared. He was scared of what Beyond was planning, scared he’d been played, scared he’d hurt L, scared that this was the end of their journey. “Because, if we go to him we can convince him that he’s got more to gain by keeping me around than if he sent me back. I wouldn’t go back anyway. I told you, I will do anything to stay with you.” With that he kissed Near’s temple and Near started to relax. “We could also have a little fun with him, if you know what I mean. He’s probably been expecting us to show up there since he got the call hours ago.” Near nuzzled closer to Beyond, “What makes you say that? Do you think he’s been aware the whole time that something like this would happen?” Beyond smiled coyly, letting his hands roam Near’s body teasingly. Near huffed at his antics and exasperatedly said “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. You two…you two are out of my league. I can’t believe I got involved with either of you. I used to be a respectable hermit of a detective. My only objective was to solve cases and have my guard arrange for new toys to be delivered. Look at the sexual deviant you two have made me. ” B couldn’t help the giant smile that formed on his face as he looked at the little ball of fluff against his chest. “Yes, and what a dynamic and depraved sexual deviant you’ve become.” As Beyond kissed the top of his head Near couldn’t help but feel excited at the prospect of spending an intimate night with the two most important men in his life. This would be interesting. They got up and decided to take a taxi to the flat. 

_I would die for you, I would die for you, I've been dying just to feel you by my side, To know that you're mine._

_I will cry for you, I will cry for you, I will wash away your pain with all my tears, And drown your fear._

The music filled the space of flat. The bass line and thumped languidly, its vibrations permeated flesh and bone while the beat of the drum gave the body rhythm for movement. White lines lay out neatly on the table next to half eaten sweets. The one occupant dances in the middle of the room, hands roaming over their hips and combing through raven locks.

_I will pray for you, I will pray for you, I will sell my soul for something pure and true, Someone like you._

The door opens soundlessly as two others enter the room. Careful not to disturb the dancer they stalk further into the room. The dancer notices his audience, swings his hips as his fingers dance along the hem of his shirt. Fingers come up to touch the chiseled face. 

_See your face every place that I walk in, Hear your voice every time that I'm talking, You will believe in me, And I will never be ignored._

The dancer is joined by one of the intruders. Black and white blended together in a whirl of limbs. Both men look so alike they could be twins, save for the scars of the man in black. The dull lighting makes his scared skin less noticeable until the lights change to a light lilac. With every different color and combinations the shadows paint the room in dramatic scenes of good and evil.

_I will burn for you, Feel pain for you, I would twist the knife and bleed my aching heart, And tear it apart._

The original dancer moves to remove the other man in black’s shirt. His hands shamelessly touch as much skin as he can as he lifts the article up. Once off both of them move to grind against each other while the dancer drinks in the sight of scars. Scars made in homage to him, scars that symbolize their war, their lives, their history as lovers. His hand spay out over the muscular chest. 

_I would lie for you, Beg and steal for you, I would crawl on hands and knees until you see, You’re just like me._

They lock eyes, pupils dilated, lips parted, and soon the one who rivals Lucifer in all of his fallen glory swoops in to catch the lips of the dancer. But, he’s not quick enough as the dancer, hand moving to tangle in the fallen angel’s hair, pulls his head back. He gives him a stern jerk back, causing him to open his mouth ever so slightly wider. They hold a heated gaze as the dancer nips at the lips of the other. Soon the dancer’s mouth crashes into the other, their tongues fighting for dominance. Their breaths mix, humid and shallow.

_Violate all the love that I'm missing, Throw away all the pain that I'm living, You will believe in me, And I can never be ignored..._

The other intruder joins the mess of bodies. Pure as the driven snow his skin picks up the hues of the room and no matter how strong the shadow he still shines out. The two pull him into the middle, hands searching, stroking, exploring and hips grinding down on one another. The little lamb unprepared for such sinful debauchery, he cries out only for his cries to be smothered by lips, teeth, and tongue. 

_I would die for you, I would kill for you, I will steal for you, I'd do time for you,_

Both men strip their prey of its clothes as they remove their own. Their gazes trained upon his lithe form and their faces the mirror image of one another. The dancer and the archangel pin their lamb down on the rough carpeted floor. The lamb bears his neck, submits to the wolves. Pupils blown wide from arousal and legs spread wide, he accepts what he’s given.

_I will await for you, I'd make room for you, I'd sail ships for you, To be close to you,_

It’s all hands, knuckles, knees, teeth scraping and biting. Tongues twisting, hot and serpent like, moans wretched from the depths of the human soul with tainted words of love from the lamb that is loved by two demons. 

_To be a part of you, As I believe in you, I believe in you, I would die for you..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may continue this story or just create a new one. I'm not really sure I should.


End file.
